Primera vez
by YFYS
Summary: Roy y Kaldur quieren la primera vez de Dick, pero éste se siente más que nervioso por ello. Slash, Yaoi. Underage...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es el primer MxM que escribo y por favor dejen review. Díganme qué más les gustaría que pasara y que parejas les gustaría leer en otras historias.

-Pero es que no quiero- gimoteó. Sus mejillas aún con rasgos infantiles se encontraban ya sumamente sonrojadas y con ambas manos trataba de cubrirse el todavía pequeño pene. Ahogó un sollozo y levantó el rostro hacia su pareja- Me va a doler-

Kaldur sonrió con ternura al notar el miedo y la vergüenza del chico. Dick podía tener ya 13 años, pero en muchos aspectos era aún un niño; su niño.

-Sólo al principio, amado, te lo prometo. Después te darás cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena- le aseguró, tomándole la barbilla para que no desviara la mirada. De sus ojitos ya habían comenzado a derramarse un par de lágrimas- ¿Confías en mí?- inquirió frente a él, acariciando levemente una de sus redondas nalguitas.

Dick lloriqueó nuevamente. No era justo que Kaldur le hiciera preguntas como esa, sabía que en efecto sí confiaba en él pero… es sólo que lo tenía tan grande y su agujerito era aún muy pequeño. El otro día Kaldur le quiso meter el meñique y lo hizo llorar, ni idea de cómo planeaba hacer para que aguantara su paquete entero!

-¿Por qué llora mi bebé?- se escuchó de pronto una nueva voz.

Dick reconoció el sonido tan familiar y una oleada de alivio lo recorrió. Antes de que Kaldur pudiese siquiera preverlo, el Chico Maravilla ya había echado a correr hacia los brazos de Roy, quien como siempre, lo recibió sin objeción alguna. Seguro él lo salvaría.

El arquero había estado ya desnudo al momento de entrar. Era la regla de esa recámara: tenías que quitarte la ropa o no entrabas.

Roy cargó a Dick apoyando su mano en el trasero del chico, mientras que éste rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, escondiendo la carita asustada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio. También rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas, arreglándoselas para que sus miembros se tocasen. El chico mayor profirió una risita y dejó escapar uno que otro gemido.

-Mi niño travieso. Siempre sabes que hacer para ponerme de buenas- le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándole la espalda con la mano libre y apretándole el trasero con la otra- Cuéntame, pajarito, ¿por qué esas lágrimas?-

-Ya le conté pero no quiere porque dice que dolerá- interrumpió Kaldur muy tranquilo desde donde estaba.

Roy exhaló pesadamente. Sabía que Dick era sensible en cuanto a su pequeña entrada, pero debía aprender de una vez por todas quienes estaban a cargo en esa relación.

-¿Es eso cierto, Dick?-

El pre adolescente asintió sin sacar su rostro de su escondite, observando la puerta a espaldas de Roy. A éste último no le agradó mucho que Dick no lo mirase cuando hablaba con él pero era consciente de que su niño se estaba muriendo de miedo, así que frotó su meñique contra el agujerito de Dick para distraerlo.

El más joven de la habitación jadeó súbitamente y se agitó un poco pero Roy lo mantuvo quieto hasta que Dick se dio cuenta de que sólo lo estaban frotando, no penetrando, y se tranquilizó de nuevo.

Roy echó a andar hasta la cama, donde se sentó con Dick en su regazo, dejando de frotar su meñique contra Dick pero presionando así el pequeño órgano de su criaturita contra el suyo. Kaldur se sentó a la izquierda de Roy y metió una mano entre los pechos de ambos para acariciar los pezones de Dick.

El niño se tensó al sentir la mano intrusa pero se relajó forzosamente al tener aquél dedo frotando suaves círculos sobre su rosadito y sensible pezón.

-Ahh…mmhh… ahh… no, Kal..aah… ngh… ¡Kaldur!- espetó furiosamente sonrojado.

-A ver, no hay razón para hacer estos berrinches, ¿o sí?- intervino Roy, lamiéndole la punta de la nariz. Aquél pucherito que Dick ponía era lo más adorable del mundo.

-Mhh…mhhh- se sonrojó más pero guardó silencio. No quería molestar a Roy o de seguro se vengaría y no lo dejaría correrse cuando lo acariciara.

-Dick, no queremos lastimarte pero es importante para nuestra relación. Roy y yo sólo queremos hacerte sentir bien; es amor- le aseguró Aqualad, sin dejar de tocarlo.

Dick abrió los ojos estupefacto. ¿Roy también quería metérsela?

Sacó su rostro de aquél escondite y volteó a ver a Roy con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión traicionada.

Roy, en cambio, sonrió afectuosamente. El ceño fruncido de Dick, sus mejillas rojas, las lágrimas en sus ojitos y un pequeñísimo rastro de saliva escapando de la comisura de sus bellos labios… era de lo más sexy. Limpió aquella saliva con su lengua y después le robó un tierno beso al pajarito, provocándole varios gemiditos involuntarios y delineándole los labios con la lengua.

-Sí, mi vida; yo poyo a Kaldur-

Los ojitos de Dick se llenaron aún con más lágrimas. Le dolería, eso era seguro. Además, no quería dejarlos, se amaban.

-Te prometo que te haremos sentir bien, Dickie- comentó Roy en un tono un poco más seductor.

-Tan bien que tardaremos días, pero al final ya no sentirás tanto miedo y nos dejarás probar esa dulce entradita tuya- le murmuró Kaldur al oído, provocando que un extraño temblor le recorriera la columna. Dick no lo entendía, se sentía bien en ese momento pero aun así no quería que lo "probaran"… así sólo tocándolo estaban muy bien.

El chico ya casi no podía soportar las sensaciones pero dejó escapar un sonido de decepción cuando Roy lo separó de él y Kaldur le soltó el pezón.

Roy, en un rápido movimiento, sentó a Dick en el regazo de Kaldur, de modo que la espalda del más joven estuviera contra el pecho de su pareja y el miembro de éste rozase la virgen entrada.

-Hemos pensado mucho en esto, Dick. Sólo queremos hacerte sentir bien, amor- comentó lujuriosamente, sacando de un cajón algo que hizo al chico abrir los ojos enormemente; unas pantis rosadas y más sexys de lo que alguien de 13 años debe llevar puestas.


	2. Chapter 2

Digan que parejas quieren en otras historias y dejen Review para próximo capítulo. Gracias

-Ahh… aaaahhhh… ngh..aahh-

Roy sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y sonrió como pudo con su boca pegada al penecito de su niño. Levantó la vista y no pudo encontrarse con algo más bello. El paisaje era tan hipnotizante que pasó de profundas caricias con su hábil la lengua y besos con toda la boca abierta a profundas succiones.

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡AAGHHHH! ¡ROY!- los deliciosos gemiditos que su bebé antes había estado emitiendo cambiaron con sus acciones a roncas exclamaciones de placer.

El pelirrojo se encontraba de rodillas frente a uno de los sofás de la sala, apoyando los codos en éste. Sentado en el sofá se encontraba Kaldur, completamente desnudo y sosteniendo en su regazo a un pajarito a punto de explotar de placer… que los estaba arrastrando también a ellos rumbo al éxtasis.

Dick se encontraba recargando su espalda contra el pecho de Aqualad. Recargando es poco, más bien estaba completamente desplomado sobre su regazo. Hace ya algunos momentos había perdido la noción del tiempo, casi perdía la razón.

Al inicio no había querido ponerse esas bragas odiosas. ¡Eran de niña! Pero claro que sus amantes no lo aceptarían… kaldur lo levantó un poco para separar el trasero y las caderas del niño de sus piernas para que Roy pudiera obligar a esas bellas piernas a ponerse las braguitas tan suaves que llevaba.

Kaldur no pudo evitar sonreír con deseo al notar como la puntita del pene erecto de su amorcito se salía de la diminuta prenda. Dick al instante había puesto un puchero y cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho, completamente ajeno a las miradas de sus novios. Roy al parecer, notó lo mismo que Kaldur y pasó su índice por la puntita del erecto miembro, que para entonces ya tenía pequeñas gotas en él.

Dick se estremeció y quiso apartarse pero Kaldur lo sostuvo en su lugar.

-Mmm- se saboreó Roy- Estas braguitas me recuerdan a ti-

Dick se sonrojó furiosamente, ahora sí que Roy estaba diciendo disparates.

-Rosas como tu "amiguito",- continuó Roy, sonrojando al niño AÚN MÁS, si es que era posible- como tus hermosos pezoncitos- se levantó un poco.

Kaldur tomó los brazos de Dick y los forzó a sus costados, tomándolo por sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía la boca del arquero sobre uno de sus pezones, agitando su respiración como si fuera una droga.

-Ohh… OOHHHH…-

Se los besó, mezclando lengua, labios y succiones. Palpó los bultitos del centro tierna y lentamente, formando leves círculos tan sólo para después succionarlos hasta que sacaba por lo menos varios de aquellos dulces y tiernos gemiditos bebés de Dick. Después se separó de cada uno, provocando que Dick quisiera separar su espalda del pecho de Kaldur, quien se lo impidió. Querían volverlo loco de placer y amor, eso no sucedería si le daban todo lo que quería a la primera.

Roy lo miró satisfecho y continuó hablándole.

-… rosas como tus mejillas,- le besó la derecha y acarició la izquierda- como tu boca-

Se acercó a sus labios y le regaló un tierno beso que después se fue volviendo más y más profundo. La lengua de su pequeño Dick se adentró en su boca y Roy aprovechó para succionarle la puntita de ésta.

Al final, el joven se separó de él y le dirigió una sonrisa lujuriosa antes de volver a arrodillarse frente a ellos. Roy quiso separarle las piernas con ambas manos pero Dick las volvió a apretar fuerte. Le daba pena que lo vieran desde donde Roy estaba, se sentía vulnerable y apenado…

-N..no, Rooy, no qui..ero- trató de sonar firme con esa carita ya roja y su respiración entrecortada.

Roy rodó los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Kaldur, quien no sólo le separó las piernas, sino que le dobló las rodillas y se las pasó por encima de los brazos. Entrelazó las manos frente al pecho de Dick y aprovechó para no dejar desatendidos aquellos preciosos bultitos que eran las tetillas de su bebé.

Así como Dick estaba en ese momento, con las rodillas dobladas y levantadas sobre los brazos fuertes del Atlante, las piernas separadas, su culito y pene metidos en unas diminutas y suaves bragas de niña y sus pezoncitos siendo más que estimulados, casi aulló de placer y sorpresa al sentir y reparar en la hábil y húmeda boca que se posó sobre su miembro, acariciándolo con la fuerte lengua, apretando con los labios y ahora también succionando.

El pelirrojo no aguantó más y movió un poco la fina tela de las bragas, metiéndose la cabeza del penecito a la boca. Gimió alrededor de éste, provocando al chico casi soltar lágrimas de alegría. Roy se separó lentamente, sacándole al bebé un quejido bastante avergonzado.

El arquero sonrió pícaramente y le soltó una nalgada entre los testículos y la rajita de su niño, provocándole un lloriqueo de indignación… pero Roy supo que le había gustado.

Así como Dick estaba de mansito, kaldur lentamente le bajó las piernas para que Roy lo librara de aquella femenina prenda íntima. El moreno le volvió a levantar las piernas demasiado pronto como para que el niño se diera cuenta y fue cuando el pelirrojo le dio un casto pero húmedo beso a su culito, palpándole la pequeña entrada con la punta de la lengua.


End file.
